The truth about Marissa Wiegler
by nonameisavailiable
Summary: What if Marissa is something more to Hanna than just the agent who was responsible for the super soldiers. What if Marissa and Hanna are related genetically somehow...Read for more if you are interested
1. One day you will understand

It's been 6 months since their last encounter. Marissa now was sitting on her big comfy chair behind her desk, being completely absent-minded. With her eyes fixed on the void,someone could say she had an important inner discussion with herself. Her thoughts got interrupted from a knock on her office door.

It took her a couple of seconds to return to reality

"Come in" she said

The door opened and a tall man in a black suit got in.

"We found her" his deep voice was heard.

Marissa moved slightly forward and put her elbows on the desk, her eyes were glittering with satisfaction.

"Did she resist?" she bit her lower lip

The man made a grimace

"She took down a lot of our men, but we managed to overpower her"

Marissa got up, straightened her jacket and spoke again "What about the other girl?"

"She got away"

"Hm..Take me to her"

The man turned around and exited the office, the woman followed him.

As they were walking through the corridor, Marissa's heart was bumping like crazy. The fact that she would see the hatred in Hanna's eyes for having her captured, was making her nervous. The 2 agents stopped outside a door, the man pasted the code on the monitor and the door opened automatically.  
In the room there were 2 more agents, one of them was handling the computer, while the other was talking on the phone.  
One of the computer screens caught Marissa's eye, she moved slowly, when she was just in front of the desk, she leaned towards the screen. The monitor was picturing Hanna, who was sitting on a bed in a room, it was the highly protective room they had put her.

Marissa spoke without taking her eyes off the screen  
"I want to speak to her privately"

"I wouldn't recommend that she is ver.." the female agent didn't manage to finish her sentence and Marissa spoke sternly  
"It was not a request. It was an order. Get me in" The female agent put her finger on a small monitor which was on the wall by a silver door. When the door opened a dark and narrow corridor was revealed.  
"I want the mics and cameras to stop recording as long as i am in there. Is that clear?"

Marissa glanced the 3 agents and got lost in the corridor.

The end o the corridor leaded in a lighted room with a guard outside of a 3rd and final door, beside which there was a glass partition. Behind this door was the person Marissa feared more than anyone else and not because she was dangerous(which she was) but because Hanna was the one that Marissa didn't want to get hurt.

She showed her budge to the man and he moved to the side. Marissa scanned her fingerprint on the wall monitor and the door got unlocked. She took a deep breath, got inside and closed the door behind her. When Hanna saw her, she jumped on her feet but she couldn't go any farther as her foot was chained. Marissa could clearly distinguish the girl's anger.

Marissa tried to crack a faint smile  
"Hello darling"

Hanna's mixed emotions brought tears in her eyes  
"I knew that you weren't my friend, even though you said so in the past"

"Sweetheart I.."

"NO" Hanna screamed "don't call me that" now tears rolled down the girl's cheeks  
"You destroyed my life twice, your people killed my mother, then my father and now you want to hurt me more"

Marissa apparently moved, was shaking her head negatively. She made a few attempts before she finally speak  
"Whatever happened in the past, it hunts me too. I made some wrong decisions in my life.."

Hanna laughed ironically  
"And you are trying to make amends for every pain you have caused by inclosing me in this shitty room?"

Marissa made a step forward

"No..don't come any closer...I don't want to hurt anyone anymore"

"Hanna...there is a reason behind every action people make"

"What is your reason for capturing me then? I want to hear it" her words were pronounced with intensity

Marissa avoided Hanna's eyes, while her breathing rated was increased.  
"I made you so i have your responsibility." Now she looked the girl in the eye  
"I found you before them so as to keep you safe"

"You didn't make me"  
"I already existed before your filthy doctors alter my DNA"  
Hanna's mouth's corners turned downwards showing disgust and sadness

Marissa looked down and smiled bitterly. She swallowed with difficulty and she gazed Hanna  
She bit her lip as if she was preventing herself from saying things she shouldn't tell  
"One day you will understand"

"There is nothing to understand" Hanna clenched her teeth  
"I hate you, you cause all the time so much pain"  
she wasn't crying now but her eyes were watery

Marissa felt dizzy, she supported herself on the wall with her hand and turned to the door, then Hanna's voice  
"The only thing i wish for is to live a normal life"  
Marissa didn't turn to face her, she clenched her eyelids hard and a tear drop fell directly on the floor. The woman knocked the door, the gaurded opened it and she exited.


	2. Tell me

The next day had come with Hanna not having eaten a single bite from her food plate. She would sit in silence on the corner of the bed,with her back on the wall and her arms around her knees. The agents believed she was up to something but the truth was that she knew she couldn't escape this room, she had analyzed every inch of it as soon as she was brought in there. The clock was showing 11:43 a.m when the unlock noise was heard. The girl lifted her eyes, but not her whole head so as to look at the person who would come in. She actually already knew her visitor from it's scent, it was a soft-smelling fragrance she could distinguish between hundreds of people. It was a mixture of a sweet and powdery scent with a hint of cleanliness from detergent. When Marissa entered the room Hanna didn't seem surprised at all from the visit, she continued looking at the woman as she was hesitatingly approaching the bed. The woman, making soft movements, sat on the other side of the bed.

There was silence for a couple of minutes. Hanna now was looking at her feet but she could feel Marissa's eyes on her.

"At some point you should eat something.." Marissa's soft voice was heard  
"Fasting is not a solution" she continued

Hanna turned her head to face Marissa  
"I am not hungry" she said in the sassiest way. After a few seconds of silence she spoke again  
"Aren't you afraid that i might hurt you?" she was referring to the fact that Marissa was sitting close enough for Hanna to grab her and eventually even kill her

Marissa cracked a smile  
"That wouldn't be a clever thing to do...and you know it. This time it's not like the first one. Back then we didn't know what we had to deal with...now we do..and we are prepared"

"What do you want from me?" despair and indignation were the two emotions Marissa could distinguish in the girl's voice

Marissa tilted her head on the left, looking the girl in the eye for a little bit  
"I want you to be safe and this will be achieved, by keeping you hidden here for a little while."

"I don't need your protection. I am more than capable to defend myself"

"No Hanna...no. You are still too young to..to be able to outsmart the people who want to track you down. You and your friend, Clara aren't safe"

Hanna laughed sarcastically  
"Wait..wait. You wanted to hand me to them, when we were in the hotel and now...you are telling me that you want to protect me from them. You see why i cannot trust you? It's because it doesn't make any sense to me"

Marissa lowered her head and started playing nervously for a moment with the button on her right sleeve. Then she put herself together and lifted her eyes to face Hanna.  
"They were blackmailing me, but now...that the things have turned out differently..with Sawyer dead..I can act as my judgment say so"

Hanna didn't say anything

"Erik would be so disappointed if you'd starve yourself to death" Marissa's words made the girl turn her face to look at her with intensity. The woman got up, looked at the food plate, which was untouched on the floor, turned around and left.  
Hanna stood still for quite a long time after Marissa's departure, then she slowly got up walked towards the food plate, sat on the floor and started eating.

When Marissa returned to her office in the afternoon, she got informed that Hanna ate, a bit after she left.  
A smile appeared on her face  
"At least she is cooperative"

The male agent moved his head affirmatively  
"Until when is she going to stay in there?"

"I don't know." she exhaled and crossed her arms, she seemed troubled

"But we have to take her somewhere else. Sooner or latter Norris will find out we are keeping her in here"  
Marissa looked at him without blinking  
"I just need a few more days"

The next day Marissa visited Hanna, after she had eaten her lunch.  
When she got in, Hanna was laid on the bed, but she was awake.  
"And I thought i wouldn't see you today" bored Hanna said in a sarcastic tone

"Oh.. i thought you would miss me" Marissa tried to make a joke, but she was the only one who smiled

"What lie have you scheduled to tell me today? That Erik is still alive or...that you will let me go if i just cooperate for a little longer?" her words were caustic, even though she said them in a very calm way

"No...Erik is not alive" now Marissa started to act strangely, as if she wanted to say things that, which she couldn't express  
"Look...I know you despise me and...that i will never take Erik's place in your heart but..(she changed subject) The truth is that i am gonna take you out of here...Probably even tomorrow..I am searching for a safe place for you to stay for a little while till they forget you." Marissa seemed so honest as she spoke that Hanna was about to believe her but she didn't of course, as Erik had informed her for Marissa's convincing lies.

Hanna walked slowly towards Marissa, till the chain didn't permit any further step  
The 2 were standing face to face, Hanna opened her mouth to speak  
"Stop feeling that you are obliged to help me because i am a creation of yours and your doctors', as i have said before, i already existed. You have no right on me. And no..you will never take Erik's place in my heart...he was my father and he will always be. You on the contrary, will always be my mother's killer and i will hate you till the day i die" hers words pierced Marissa's heart. The woman tried to stay as expressionless as possible, but she didn't fully succeeded, her eyes were glittery and the tips of her mouth slightly turned downwards.

"Well..." she sniffed "i already knew these things so i wasn't surprised but...there are some things you don't know...if you knew you would understand...some of the things i do for you"

Hanna was always a very curious child, so these words intrigued her curiosity. Silence for a moment  
"Like what? I really want to understand you" the girl narrowed her eyes

Marissa broke eye contact. She didn't answer immediately, she pressed her lips together and then opened her mouth to speak  
"It's...complicated" her voice was very low

"Try me" Hanna said and Marissa was looking the girl's eyes surprised, without blinking due to the similarity she just had noticed between Hanna's and Erik's response, when he asked her the reason she would help Hanna during their phone call in the motel room.

Marissa stood still for a bit and the shook her head negatively. She did a step backwards so as to leave, but Hanna's hand grabbed her from the left arm and brought her closer again. Her grab was hurting her but she didn't complain.

"Tell me" Hanna said almost like pleading  
That was when Marissa lost control of herself and a tear escaped from her left eye. She had cried before but Hanna hadn't seen it, while now it was right in front of her and it almost surprised the girl.  
"I want to know" Hanna continued, now she knew that Marissa was hiding something important

The woman's breath rate was very elevated, she wasn't able anymore to hide her feelings how about the truth. She swallowed first and then spoke  
"You won't like the truth" her voice was trembling but no tears rolled down "It would be better to leave it here"

"No" Hanna answered with passion, now she was more curious than ever, what could this woman probably hide she was repeating in her mind  
"I want to know, no matter how ugly the truth is"

Marissa knew it was pointless to try to change her mind,she shouldn't start this conversation from the beginning, but she probably deep inside wanted to say it..and that was the reason she caused curiosity to the girl with her words.  
When she tried to say the first word, no sound came from her mouth

"Johanna is not...she is not your mother" Hanna released Marissa's arm, her eyes goggled and wide open, were looking at the woman, who was avoiding to look her in the eye

"You are a fucking LIAR" Hanna screamed, but Marissa kept it low  
"No that's the truth..You wanted it and i just said it" Marissa was feeling bad for making the girl upset

"No it's not true..Erik would never lie to me about my mother" every word was pronounced with intensity

"He wouldn't...But...he didn't know either" That moment, furious Hanna locked eyes with Marissa. The woman's eyes were looking at Hanna with compassion.

A sob escaped Hanna's body  
"How do i know you are saying the truth?"

Marissa lifted her shoulders  
"I do...If you believe me or not is up to you"

Hanna's grimace showed emotional pain and anger  
"Who is she then?"

Marissa didn't say a word, only her eyes were talking and they said everything. Hanna's pale skin went more pale, her face lost every expression and became blank. It was like the calm before the storm. Marissa considered the possibility that Hanna could even kill her this time, the truth was hurtful, as the mother she and Erik fought for, was not hers, while her real mother tried to hand her over to the people who wanted her dead.

The storm eventually came and Hanna started punching until her knuckles bled. When her fierce extinguished, she held in her right feast, her left hand, which was bleeding more. That moment her whole body was slightly shaking. Without lifting her eyes from her hands, she went to the edge of the bed and sat down.  
Marissa took off her scarf and timidly approached her

"Do you permit me to..." she said softly

That moment Hanna jumped on the feet, put her hands on Marissa's neck and stocked her on the glass wall. Marissa thought it was naive to order the cameras to stop recording and the guard to leave as long as she is with Hanna.  
Marissa didn't resist at all, her hands were resting on Hanna's fingers on her neck.  
"Don't" she said with difficulty "Don't do this"

Hanna could have killed her but she didn't. After a bit she released her neck and turned to the other side releasing a loud scream and putting her hands on her face scrubbing it with her nails. All this anger and emotional roller coaster exhausted her. Like a sleepy puppy she laid on the bed and almost immediately slept.  
Marissa was still trying to breath properly, she took her phone off her pocket and made a call to inform that the visit was over and the guard should come over and open the door.  
She picked up the scarf from the floor and put it on the bed. The door opened and she left.


	3. I think you should know the whole truth

The next day was tough, as far as Marissa is concerned everything went wrong, from the spilled coffee on her jacket to the perplexion of her daily routine in this savage kind of work. That day wasn't easy for Hanna either, the news she had received the day before made her a mess and of course she didn't eat or drink anything, she actually barely got up from bed. She couldn't believe that this woman, Erik's enemy was her real mother, but on the other hand the fact that Erik was her biological dad made so happy and triste too cause now he was dead and he would never know the truth about Hanna.

The day unfortunately was about to get worse, in a couple of hours Marissa would receive some very bad news, news that would make her really upset.  
But for now Marissa didn't know what was ahead of her. She was sitting on her chair, checking some files, but her mind was off, she couldn't concentrate so she decided to take a break. She got up from her chair and exited her office so as to take a brief walk. Her feet took her outside Hanna's room, she stood for a second to weight the options she had.

"Open the door please..Have your beeper ready to call you whenever i am ready"

The man nodded, unlocked the door and waited for Marissa to get in so as to lock her in. Then he left.

Hanna was curled up with her head towards the wall. Marissa was looking at her with compassion, she took a deep breath and walked towards the girl, without caring if Hanna would attack again. With slow and soft movements, she sat on the bed, she timidly reached her hand to touch the right shoulder of the girl, but as soon as her hand was an inch away from touching the fabric of Hanna's blouse she hesitated and stopped.

"I think you should know the whole truth" Marissa said softly "with all the details"

No response from Hanna though. The woman waited for a second in case Hanna would react, but in vain. So she decided to narrate the story in detail no matter what.

"16 years ago, i met Erik when the UTRAX program started " her voice was stable no sentiment or difficulty could be distinguished by the girl. Marissa was very good at hiding her feelings most of the time.  
"He... he was the one who would lure women with unwanted pregnancies. He would explain to them the plan, which was to give birth to the babies and get financial reward.(pause for a few seconds) A little while after Erik and i met, we hmm..we developed a very close relationship, we kept our relationship a secret of course as it was against the rules of our job."

She now was playing nervously again with the button on her right sleeve. Hanna didn't turn to face her, but she could guess where the story was heading to, she was keeping her breath in order to every sound and word Marissa would say.

"Hmm...A month after we started secretly dating i...i found out that...i was pregnant...I knew that the only solution was to get an abortion..I had a whole program to run on my own...It was a chance of a lifetime i couldn't risk to destroy everything"  
Her voice now started trembling a bit .  
"When i found out, i immediately paid a visit to the doctor of the clinic of Utrax, he was a close friend of mine and the only one i could trust. I didn't want this leak to my boss or Erik..(a long pause) .Everything that came up next was his idea,he really thought that Erik and me were great agents with immense my abilities so a child which would have the a combined DNA from both of us would make the perfect candidate for UTRAX. Long story cut sort he suggested that i would become a secret participant of the program and i agreed"

Marissa now felt kinda dizzy, her color was pale and her eyes were fixed on the floor. She tried to maintain calm, exhaled and continued

" I broke up with Erik and i used baggy clothes to hide the bump. Fortunately, my belly wasn't that hard to be hidden so i managed to work almost till the day i gave birth. The plan was to switch my baby with one of the women's. Hers would be given up for illegal adoption. Doctor Stanford chose Johanna from the moment she entered the program as the person who we would switch babies with, without her knowing of course. So her fetus didn't get any DNA alteration as she was told it would..(she laughed bitterly). The irony in this story is that the 8 months that I stayed away from Erik he got romantically involved with Johanna..(a pause)..You know the rest of the story" Marissa stood still, no tears, no further sound, no emotion to express.

After a bit Hanna got seated on the bed beside Marissa, she looked her in the eye.  
"So Erik is my real father"

Marissa shook her head affirmatively. As she was looking at Hanna her eyes got glittery.


End file.
